engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Srini
I am an engineering student in India. Admin Hi Srini. I've made you an admin now. See Wikicities:Help:User access levels and Wikicities:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for help if you need it. Angela (talk) 17:44, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) Srini, -- Srini ---- Hello, Srini. Dore has asked for the help of one of the Administrators from time to time. So I'm going to create a local page of related information linked to "Help" and other pages. Where you could be of help soon is to delete Category:Air_preheater, which was created by mistake somehow. See my talk page for Dore's suggestion that it be deleted (as we now have the Air_preheater page all OK). Robin Patterson 05:30, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) I see your reply to me. Sorry - I thought it was easy for an admin to delete a category. Maybe not. We can leave it sitting there for a while. Must hurry off to catch a train home. Robin Patterson 06:12, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Request Being an administrator, can you delete Category:Aerospace Engineering? I made it by accident, and have since created Category:Aerospace engineering (lower case "E") and moved the articles. siafu 19:42, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) More bother Can you have a look at Spacecraft propulsion? I can't get the calculations section to display properly, but I'm not seeing what's wrong with it. siafu 13:52, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Perhaps this version of the software has trouble with not being seperated into its own paragraph? siafu 02:40, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Communications system engineering Where do I come in Engineering? Where do I come in Engineering? How to make the user page?'Getting error as under: ''You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet. To create the page, start typing in the box below (see the help page for more info). If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button. -------------------- Thermal power station Where does the topic on '''Electricity generating stations (Thermal or Hydro Power stations) catgorised is not clear. Can you please clarify. I have already some articles on this subject in en.wikipedia under the same users name, in additions to other articles on different subjects. --Dore chakravarty 23:04, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I use the same categories as Wikipedia does unless there's some very good reason not to. Robin Patterson 19:19, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Clarificationj Waiting for the clarification requested. --Dore chakravarty 18:47, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Electric power-talk page Please see to this talk page. I feel that you will be able to assess and take decision for WIKI-eng on categories. Please also see my talk page on Condenser-steam turbine and opine early for category for this talk page. --Dore chakravarty 00:44, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Main page You have mentioned some talks/requests. I feel that the main page has to be an exciting one for engineering community just like hot news of latest events for general public. One example of this is a publishing of news sheet every day evening by a local in Madras (India) for distribution in front of colleges years back, which used to sell like hard cakes. In this case you can think of tit bits on engineering on methods of solving/testing/rectification evolved by any engineer/technician in his profession. Just recollect tit bits by one Mr. Marmaduke in American Power Magazine in early years(not sure whether it continues to appear to day also) who used to write about his practical problem solving on small ships at high seas without much facility available readily on his ship. This used to be very good attraction for reading by engineers/technicians and follow up in many cases. This is based on my own practical experience for years. You can think of adding one article category like Hot tit bits and call for contribution from field engineers/technicians of today from any part of the world, in any language. For opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 18:37, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Condenser-steam_turbine I have just given the construction details only. However shall see again how to Engineering:Engineerfication and revert. You are welcome to edit also and educate me on this. No kidding please. --Dore chakravarty 04:36, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Category:Astronomy Why did you delete this category? Now, articles on topics like orbital mechanics, natural satellites, van allen radiation belts, solar wind, etc., have nowhere to go. These are all topics that are very important in the engineering of spacecraft, as well as in future macroengineering projects. siafu 13:32, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Category Categories Referred the following suggestion to Wikipedia with no response so far. Appears that there is nobody yet to see to this type of subject. As this pertains to mostly practical engineering, wiki engneering should think now on to what extent wikipedia can be followed. Yourself being competent to think i am referring this to you as well. I have few pure engineering articles(given at the end) in addition to editing of othe existing, in wiki which so far not technically edited by any wiki. May be not many Engineering administrators are there. Hence these articles can be shifted to WikiEng, an apt place. For this categories have to be made clear first. Please opine. [1 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thermal_power_station)] [2 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_preheater)] [3 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deaerator)] [4 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condenser-steam_turbine)] I am also opining on the Engineering profession as well, of today and the past, seperately in a few days. The perusal of this is essential to go in line with the present trend in engineering to gain success in our new wiki engineering. Preferred the Administrators see this requirement please.' So far it appears no article has come up on practical side of Power stations proper in the English version. With these new articles coming up the categories and sub categories may require recasting. One such recasting is shown below for Administrators in the organization involved for such duties. I do not want to venture as I am not fully conversant with Wiki requirements. Main page--portals-Categories-Technology-Energy- -Electric power----Appears OK up to this point. Sub categories to be added under Electric power: ELECTRIC POWER GENERATION Sub categories: To be added POWER PLANT, Sub categories: THERMAL FOSSILE power plant and NUCLEAR power plant, HYDRO power plant and pumped storage power plant; OTHERS like wind mill, solar etc; Under Electric power, ‘Power plants’ can be shifted to the corresponding type indicated above. For articles the authors should indicate the correct category from the above categories indicated, if felt necessary. --Dore chakravarty 18:25, 13 November 2005 (UTC) please please dont past your full page on my page again what is this? --Dore chakravarty 00:22, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Can you please indicate the procedure for copying step by step! I have failed to find out. In this connection Robin Patterson has helped me a lot. --Dore chakravarty 18:44, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copy from Wiki I think I have succeeded in copying from Wiki. You need not bother about it any more. --Dore chakravarty 05:35, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) deleting- old user name-Dorechakravarty Request that my old user name given below may please be deleted. The user page and talk page, both are empty. Old user link http://engineering.wikicities.com/index.php?title=User_Dorechakravarty --Dore chakravarty 19:57, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Administrator Not sure whether I thanked you. Expressing once again my thanks. It is my duty now to honour the commitments bestowed on me. --Dore chakravarty 04:45, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Engineerfication I have made many new pages so far keeping in mind the Engineerfication:mostly copy from Wikipedia. Not had any comments so far. Please see that they are to your requirement. Pending your opinion I am continuing as I may not have much time to spend due to my old age. Any corrections I can incorporate or change my method of working. Also my programme is to spend about two months in India from May end. During this time I may not be active on this Wiki. Please opine early. Sending this to Mr.Robin Patterson, Mr Siafu and Mr.King2006 for thier opinion as well. --Dore chakravarty 21:34, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Delete article Please delete article mentioned below as I am not able to do it. This article when opened opens in edit and the word article shows in red. Cannot understand how this is. In the wanted pages also this shows on the top. Cannot understand. Can you help! Article to be deleted- Current (electricity) --Dore chakravarty 03:18, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Engineering talk:Categorisation Please see to the above for opinion please. --Dore chakravarty 21:35, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Engineering talk:categorisation Please see link below: :Engineering_talk:Categorisation --Dore chakravarty 21:49, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Request information What does view represent in the pages listed and how it is calculated? http://engineering.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Popularpages --Dore chakravarty 00:06, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Talk:Engineering Please see opinion on this and suggest. :Talk:Engineering :--Dore chakravarty 20:39, 7 April 2006 (UTC) My opinion Urgent action requested Opined as follows after copying many articles from Wikipedia. :Wikipedia has varieties of subjects catering to various categories of people. Hence the articles are required to be made to highest standard, particularly in English. Engineering Wikia caters only for technocrats. Therefore articles from Wikipedia when copied to Engineering have to be made simple for normal reading and understanding by all technocrats and also Engineerfication of the same is essential. As English has become one of the universal languages in many parts of the world with minimum of complexity this requirement is all the more essential. As these have been done by me with the above requirement in view it is essential that someone else checks and edits to make it nearing the required perfectness for engineering. :So far no one has come up to check and edit mine or write new articles. Why, is not clear to me. However I guess that the present day output of specialists from Academic Institutions are towards specific subjects so much narrowed down and also job opportunities being so good for them, they, in general, are not interested in general engineering at all. :I will not be very active for few months from last week of this month as I am going out of NZ to India. :Can you please look into and do the needful. Copy also sent to User:Robin Patterson and User:Siafu --Dore chakravarty 22:03, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia :I'm asking leaders from Wikia nominated to be Featured to go ahead and create the "blurbs" that will be used if their Wikia wins. See Forum:Featured Wikia -- proposed changes for more information about how to create a blurb and how it will be used. Best wishes, CocoaZen 04:06, 23 November 2006 (UTC)